Lyrical Goddess
by Samantha Diana
Summary: Music meets love and fear when Amelia Reynolds meets Jeff Hardy. At first all seems perfect, but when Amelia and Jeff start falling for each other, her boyfriend catches on and does serious damage. Jeff Hardy OC, Other WWE Superstars included. PLZ R


**A/N: Yeah I know I really shouldn't be starting a new Fic when I haven't even finished the ones I'm currently working on. But I just had to do this. This story has been plaguing my mind for three months now and I finally decided to write it. Please Read and Review. I love your opinions even if they are flames.**

**Lyrical Goddess**

**Music meets love and fear when Amelia Reynolds meets Jeff Hardy. At first all seems perfect, but when Amelia and Jeff start falling for each other, her boyfriend catches on and does serious damage. Jeff saves her physically...But can he save her emotionally from being scared and scarred for life?**

* * *

Songs In Chapter – **_Breathe by Michelle Branch_ sung by Amelia, **

** _Reflection by Christina Aguliera_ sung by Amelia**

* * *

Chapter One – Lyrical Goddess

"Amelia Sophia, you're on in five." I heard my best friend Katerina yelled through my closed dressing room door.

"Alright." I responded and then turned back to look at myself in the mirror.

I looked at myself for the millionth time that hour and sighed. There was nothing special about me. I'm just your average 20-year-old girl who is trying to prove herself in the world.

Right now I'm employed at this little bar in New York City called Harmony which is located in Times Square, right next to the MTV studios. It is here that I'm trying to get my big break as a singer.

I know I have really big dreams for someone who isn't built to a model's fashion size. But I don't care singing is my passion and I will do whatever it takes to make it big.

After two minutes I let out an annoyed sigh and rolled my eyes. My outfit and hair were completely useless. But I couldn't fret on it now because I had a show to do.

Plastering on a fake cheese smile, I opened the door and was immediately greeted by Kat.

"The bar is full." She told me with a big smile.

Until just now, I have never heard those words come out of anyone's mouth since I started working here a year ago. Harmony wasn't exactly a hot spot for tourist and such but the customers it did get was enough to keep it open. I never complained though, I loved all the regulars and they loved me.

"What do you mean full? Why?" I asked fixing my blue jeans and black shirt.

When I looked up at Kat's face, she had this look of shock plastered across her beautiful features which only confused me more.

"You're not serious. Tonight was Royal Rumble." She reminded me.

Damn it I should have remembered that. I mean I'm the hugest wrestling fan in this bar besides Kat and for me to forget something as big as Royal Rumble made me ashamed to admit that.

"Oh my god I totally spaced!" I exclaimed hitting my forehead.

"Yeah well we'll talk about it after your performance. You're on, go." She yelled pushing me to the stage.

I threw her a quick 'Ìma kick your ass' glare before turning to the microphone in front of me.

"Good Evening ladies and gentlemen, My name is Amelia and I would like to thank you all for coming out to Harmony tonight. Right now I'm going to sing a song I've written called 'Breathe' and I hope you all enjoy it."I said with a smile as I glanced at the audience. I noticed most of them with various WWE T-shirts and grew very curious.

"I'm sorry before I continue I would just like to ask something. I've noticed most of you have wrestling merchandise so I can only assume most of you came from Madison Square Garden where Royal Rumble took place. And since I was working tonight and couldn't watch it, I was wondering if you guys could tell me who won Royal Rumble." I asked shyly. And as soon as I asked it the audience erupted into 'Cena' chants.

I heard a little gasp come from the side of the stage and noticed Kat was sad. "Awe, you guys just totally upset my friend, she was hoping Batista or Undertaker won." I commented causing the crowd to laugh. "Ok, to all the wrestling fans we'll continue this conversation after my performance. Until then I hope you all enjoy this song. Once again I wrote it myself and it's called 'Breathe'."

I walked over to Kat and grabbed my acoustic with a little snicker before walking back to the center of the stage. I sat on the little stool behind the mike and took a deep breath. Performing wasn't so bad, it was the beginning of every performance that I hated. With one more sigh I closed my eyes and began the opening chords on my guitar.

_I've been driving for an hour  
just talking to the rain  
you say I've been driving you crazy  
and it's keeping you away  
so just give me one good reason  
tell me why I should stay'cause I don't wanna waste another moment  
in saying things we never meant to say  
and I take it just a little bit  
I hold my breath and count to ten  
I've been waiting for a chance to let you in_

Just as I began the chorus I heard Kat gasp again. I snuck a quick glance at her and noticed she was writing something on a big piece of paper. I turned away not caring what it was and continued singing

_if I just breathe  
let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright  
breathe  
every little piece of me  
you'll see  
everything is alright  
if I just breathe _

During this time I looked at Kat again because I noticed for the past two minutes she was trying to get my attention. When she saw that I was looking at her she held up the sign. As I read it, I wanted to pass out where I sat. On that sign she was holding, written in big black letters was the statement. **Jeff Hardy, Mark Callaway, Randy Orton, John Cena and Dave Batista just walked into the bar**

_well it's all so overrated  
in not saying how you feel  
so you end up watching chances fade  
and wondering what's real  
and I give you just a little time  
I wonder if you realize I've been waiting 'til I see it in your eyes_

It was when I began the chorus again that I first saw him. He was sitting at the bar with the rest of the superstars staring straight at me. I smiled just like I did to every other customer and got back into my song. But when I noticed he smiled back, I damn near fainted. Thank God I didn't though I just blushed and tried to finish the last few lines.

_If I just breathe  
let it fill the space between,  
I'll know everything is alright  
breathe  
every little piece of me  
you'll see  
everything is alright  
if I just breathe  
so I whisper in the dark  
hoping you'll hear me  
do you hear me?_

_if I just breathe  
let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright  
breathe  
every little piece of me  
you'll see  
everything is alright  
if I just breathe _

everything is alright if I just breathe  
I've been driving for an hour  
just talking to the rain 

As I finished the last chords to my song, the crowd erupted into a huge applause causing me to smile my first real smile that night.

"Encore, Encore!" Most of the crowds chanted, which made me smile bigger.

"Thank you." I smiled. "Let's make a proposition, I'll do an encore after I talk to my fellow WWE fans and get the dirt on the whole Royal Rumble. Deal?" I asked, laughing as the crowd did a series of 'yes'.

I wave to everyone and hopped off the stage making my way to the bar. I didn't want to seem like Ring Rat so I decided I was going to pretend I didn't know they were here. Besides a series of women were around them anyway. Talk about desperate.

I ran up to the bar right near Mr. RKO and sat on the counter. I swung my legs around to the other side and hopped off in front of the bartender.

"Sophie that was amazing." Adrian said as he pulled me into one of his bone crushing hugs. I laughed at him, then pretended I couldn't breathe so he could let go. "When did you write that one?" He asked as he served the superstars. I was still on my whole 'they're not there' attitude so I pretended they were normal people.

"Last night, After Richie dumped me." I replied glumly as I looked down and pretended to be interested in my black tall boots.

"He dumped you?" He asked raising a brow.

"Yeah, He basically said I was suffocating him and I was driving him insane hence the lyrics." I said, crossing my arms.

"I'm sorry hun." I knew he was lying. Adrian hated Richie and only me, him, and Kat knew why.

"It's ok, I mean he was cute but he's no Jeff Hardy." I commented with a smile showing off my pearly whites. Adrian seemed to catch on and threw me a sly smile. The superstars did to because they all shifted in their seats to hear what I have to say.

"Are you still hell bent on marrying Mr. Twist of Fate?" He asked as he began drying some cups.

"Are you still trying to convince people you're not gay?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Yes"

"There's your answer."

"You're a bitch you know that. Besides Jeff Hardy doesn't know you're alive." He threw out.

I gasped feigning hurt as I looked at him. "Fine! If I can't have Jeff I'll take that dude... What's his name? He's all cocky and arrogant and swears John Cena can't fuck him up." I asked scratching my chin.

"Randy Orton?" Someone replied causing me to turn around to see who it was, and when I did I came face to face with the man himself.

"Holy shit." I said acting surprised. "You're Randy Fucking Orton."

"In the flesh" Came his cocky reply.

"Ew, you mean to tell me you're really that self centered?" I asked causing the rest of the guys to laugh. I peeked in their direction and pretended I just noticed them too. "Oh my god!" I screamed making my mouth drop to the floor. "You're John Cena, Dave Batista, Mark Callaway and Jeff Hardy." I said, Leaving his name for last.

Immediately I made myself blush acting like I was embarrassed that he heard my conversation. "Um, how long were you guys here?" I asked shyly.

"Long enough to know your hell bent on marrying our friend right here." Dave replied slapping Jeff in the shoulder.

I noticed he didn't even flinch all he did was keep staring at me, which caused me to blush for real.

"I...uh...shit..." I stammered throwing a quick glance Adrian.

"Amelia!" I heard Kat yell running up to the bar she had a hint of panic in her voice which caused me to automatically turn to her.

"Richie's here move away from them." She said loudly causing the guys to looking in our direction.

"Why does she have to move, were just talking." Mark said causing Kat to stumble over her words. "He...uh..." She said turning red.

"If the blush or the stammering doesn't signify it. She likes you." I told him causing Kat to hit me. "Ow what Im just stating the truth." I defended rubbing my arm.

"I hate you and your bluntness sometimes. Anyway move he's coming this way."

"I don't have to he broke up with me." I told her.

"Hun she's right move you know how he gets. If he hits you tell me." Adrian whispered in my ear.

"Sorry guys I'll be back." I smiled before hopping back onto the counter and getting off on the other side.

"Seriously Sophie, when are you ever gonna use the real entrance way?" Adrian asked.

"When are people gonna believe your really straight?" I countered.

"When I bend you over on this bar and fuck the shit out of you." He replied with a slick smile.

"Damn I guess you'll be considered gay for the rest of your life."

"Fuck you Sophie."

I laughed at our little banter and stopped to yelp in pain. When I turned around, I came face to face with Richie gripping my arm.

"What the fuck do you think you doing." He seethed.

"Working. Now let me go I have another performance in a minute." I spat removing my arm from his grasp. "Besides we're over you can't touch me any more."

"Wanna bet?"He asked menacingly. "When your done come back into your room." And with that he walked off.

"Shit" I muttered walking back to the stage. "Hey guys sorry I didn't get to speak to you all about Royal Rumble, Hopefully you'll all be here when I get off and I'll treat you all to drinks." I said causing the wrestling crowd to cheer.

"Ok well this song I also wrote it's called Reflection. This song is a favorite for my regulars and I thought I could share it with you all too. It'll be sung in A capella and for those who don't know what that means it means Im singing it without background music. Once again I hope you all like it."

_Look at me  
You may think you see who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Everyday it's as if I play a part  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart, _

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside

I am now  
In a world where I have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
Whats inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am

Who is that girl I see  
staring straight back at me  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know

Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time

When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside

* * *

I finished my song 10 minutes ago to a very pleased crowd. They cheered, stood, and clapped for five minutes before I got off the stage. And now here I am back in my dressing room facing a very angry Richie.

Richie or Richard to most people is your typical overprotective boyfriend. He's not really muscular but he has a six pack and looks hot when he's sweaty. No pun intended. He has spiky dark brown hair with grey eyes and a really bad temper. Which is the real reason why he and I broke up.

Right now he's fuming out the ears because he caught me talking to Randy and Mark. I mean what's the big deal they're superstars they can have any girl in the world why would they want to talk to little ole me. After all I'm not even pretty.

I'm just your average 20-year-old girl with dyed black hair and brown eyes. I'm currently standing at 5 feet 2 inches and am a little on the heavy side.

See by my description do you think any superstar would want me? No? Didn't think so.

Anyway so I'm standing here listening to him rant about me being a slut when he yanks me by the arm.

"Are you listening to me Amelia?" He yelled.

"No." I replied with a shrug. I knew my answer angered him but I didn't care. I was tired of the way he acted with me. I just wanted him to leave me alone and let me be. But that's the problem with abusive boyfriends, the relationship is NEVER over until they say it is.

"Really Ami do you think it's wise not to listen to me when Im angry, I mean you do remember what happened last time you didn't listen don't you?"

"How could I forget you hit me so hard I awoke in the fucking hospital." I replied

"And still you think it's wise to raise your voice and ignore me."

"Look Richie if your gonna hit me, hit me already. If you're not and your done ranting let me go because I do have work..." That did it. My last words were cut off by the back of Richie's hand hitting my face.

Automatically I let out a scream and fell into the wall. I stumbled up to my feet so I could get away only to be knocked down again.

"This is your fault Ami you asked for this to happen if you just had shut the fuck up I wouldn't be beating you right now. Now get up." Richie yelled.

I tried to get up really I did, but I couldn't. It was like my body didn't want to function and Richie noticed.

He pulled me up by my hair causing me to scream again and it was after that scream that I remembered I was in a noisy bar and no one would hear me to come to my rescue.

Richie threw me to the wall by my hair one final time before storming out.

I wanted to get out and get to Adrian or Kat and have them take me home but I couldn't everything on my body hurt, even my eyes.

Finally when I started regaining the feeling in my legs, I got up weakly. I was about to head to the door when it opened revealing Jeff Hardy.

"Amelia you..." Jeff started but stopped once he saw me. "Oh my god are you alright. Stay here I'll get you help." He told me before running out. A moment later he returned with Kat, Adrian and his co-workers.

"God damn it Sophie why didn't you call me." Adrian yelled enraged.

"I tried to but we are in a noisy bar and well my screams went unanswered." I responded collapsing on the couch. "Adrian, call an ambulance please." I said touching my head. I felt something wet and brought my hand up to my face for a closer inspection.

I knew bringing it to my face was a bad idea for two reasons. One I hate seeing blood and two I faint at the sight of my blood.

The last thing I remember before passing out was Jeff kneeling at my side.

* * *

**A/N #2:: I tend to write Author's note at the beginning and the end.. I think I should stop that. But anyway. What do you guys think? Hate it, love it let me know. Also my main character is the only one who isn't a celebrity look a like. She's a real person who I know and put into my story. Her picture along with Katerina's and Adrian's will be in my profile so please if you think she's ugly keep your opinions out my reviews because she'll be reading them too.. Thanks Much LOVE..**

**Diana..**


End file.
